Looking Back
by edger230
Summary: Emmet looks back on his life before the Kragle Incident, and how much things have changed. Summary sucks but the story is better. My first Lego Movie fanfic!


**I might make a part two to this story, but only if you guys think I should. I'm also working on a chapter story featuring Emmet and Lucy's kids. Yes I said **_**kids. **_**I mean, come on, we ALL know they're going to get married some day!**

**This takes place right after the TAKOS Tuesday incident ended and if the Duplo wars didn't happen.**

**Here's the story.**

**I own nothing. **

**Sorry if the characters are at all OOC. I'm still learning.**

Emmet sat on a bench outside of Batman's mansion, staring at the sky full of stars. A smile had stayed glued to his face all day. With how fast paced his life had been the last few days, it was refreshing to just take in the surroundings and take it slow. He made a mental note to do this more often.

His eyes strayed from the sight for a brief moment to look back at the house behind him. The party was in full swing by now. After all the Master Builders had met up again, Batman immediately announced he would throw a party to celebrate their victory. Emmet had been doubtful he could get a party together on such short notice, but the masked hero had managed to now be throwing the biggest one he had ever seen. He looked back up at the sky.

Emmet had originally been inside, having a great time with his new friends. Talking, laughing, dancing to the music playing (he swore he had found at least twenty more songs to add to his favorites list) and occasionally building something small for the heck of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. He had lost track of how many Master Builders had come up to him to either welcome him to their team, congratulate him on saving the world, or ask him for his autograph… ok, only Green Lantern had done the last one. Emmet still couldn't believe he was one of them now.

Eventually he had quietly slipped away from the party to take a break. As much fun as he was having, he needed to take in everything that had happened. So much in so little time.

It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, he had thought he was living the perfect life. He had had no idea of what was really going on with the world. He didn't know President Business was planning to Kragle-ize everything. He didn't even know that Master Builders existed or what they were. He was only focused on following the instructions. Looking back on it now, he realized that his previous life had actually been kind of boring.

The other people in Bricksburg suddenly drifted into his mind. He had known pretty much everyone there, only to find out that no one there had known him or even who he was. Sure they knew he existed (well, most of them,) but they didn't truly _know _him, while there he was thinking they were his "best friends."

The construction worker's smile faltered slightly at the thought, but he quickly shrugged it off. He had friends now. _Real _friends. No matter how crazy they all were.

Emmet laughed to himself. If someone had told him a week ago that he would someday be friends with a dark and brooding superhero, a princess that was half cat, half unicorn, a pirate made almost entirely out of metal, a 1980 something space guy, an old, blind man who was now a ghost and a girl who he swore was the most amazing person he'd ever met, he would have reported them to the cops in two seconds. And yet, here he was.

His heartbeat quickened suddenly as Lucy- the girl formerly known as Wyldstyle- came to his mind again. Up until now, she had hardly left his side since the Kragle battle ended. Emmet knew without any second thought that she was the most amazing and most beautiful girl he had ever met. He still couldn't believe that she had broken up with Batman, a superhero, to be with him. He had never felt so lucky in his life.

Emmet frowned, replaying his last thought over in his head. _Lucy had broken up with Batman to be with him. _Strangely, that didn't really sound right to him.

He began to feel doubtful. Not about his feelings for Lucy- he knew how he felt was true- but about _her _feelings. Were they real? Was she thinking straight? Had she truly fallen for him, or was she just blinded by the fact that he had saved her life a couple of times? Had she made a mistake by choosing him? This thought made his heart start to break. Even though he was overwhelmingly happy he was Lucy's boyfriend now, he wanted her to be _truly_ happy. Even more than he wanted himself to be.

The music inside suddenly got a bit louder, only to be turned down again along with the sound of a door closing. "Emmet?"

His heartbeat spiked again as he recognized the voice. Even with his mind in doubt he couldn't resist smiling again. He turned to face Lucy. She smiled back at him.

"I was wondering where you were. None of us could find you." She sat down next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Emmet shrugged. "Just thinking."

Lucy, without hesitation, gently took her new boyfriend's hand. "What about?"

The Special stole a quick look at her hand, now entwined with his. He swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He gently squeezed it, making her smile again. For minute, Emmet felt a little better.

"Nothing important." He lied. Just as soon as he began to feel happy again, his doubt came back. He frowned again, and slowly retracted his hand.

Lucy frowned as well. "Emmet, what's wrong?"

Emmet looked at his feet, trying desperately to think of a response. He could feel his face begin to burn up. Lucy began to feel a little worried. "Emmet, you know you can tell me anything."

She had a bit of a bad feeling in her gut. She was mentally praying that Emmet wasn't having second thoughts about being with her. Even though their relationship had just began, she had a small feeling in the back of her head that she was meant to be with him. She tried to ignore it, telling herself that she shouldn't be thinking that quite yet, but it was almost impossible to get rid of. She had never felt the way she did now with any guy before. Not even Batman.

Emmet thought for a second. "I just…" He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure you made the right choice."

Lucy's worry was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Emmet started to feel a little stupid, but he couldn't just deny what he said. "I… I just, maybe you're just a bit confused or… maybe it's just… just because I saved your life… I don't know…" He took another deep breath. "Why would you break up with a superhero to be with an ordinary construction worker like me?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. Was that really what Emmet thought of himself? Even after the incredible things he had done? She gently took his hand again. "Emmet, look at me."

Emmet slowly did as he was told. "You should know by now that I only make decisions like that if I'm one hundred percent sure it's the right choice. I didn't choose you because you saved my life more than once, though that is pretty awesome; I chose you because you're kind, you listen to and care about me, you're loyal and you make me feel…" she paused for a second, trying to think of the right word. "Better." She decided on.

Now Emmet was positive his heart was going to explode. He smiled, but then frowned. "Wait, what do you mean, 'better'?" he asked.

It was Lucy's turn to look at her feet. "Well, you're the only one- other than Vitruvius- that I ever told my real name, or the fact that I had wanted to be the Special to. I never felt secure enough to tell anyone else that. You make me feel… like I can be myself."

Emmet was rather surprised. He knew his girlfriend didn't really show who she truly was that often, but he was surprised he was the only one who could bring her to do it.

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand again, causing her to look back at him. "I'm glad I can bring out the real you. The real you deserves to be seen. You're caring, smart, strong, and beautiful inside and out."

Lucy hoped he couldn't see how much she was blushing. Nobody else had ever told her anything like that. The two hardly noticed that they were leaning towards each other. Once they did though, they did nothing to stop it as their lips met. Emmet had never kissed anyone before and wasn't even sure he knew how to, but right now, he couldn't have cared less as he brought a hand up to Lucy's cheek. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. The two never wanted to break apart, but eventually did to catch their breath.

Emmet wrapped an arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. The two were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one said anything, but they both soon realized that they had just shared their first kiss.

Lucy looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out here."

"I know." Emmet replied with a dreamy tone. Lucy's smile grew, but when she stole a glance at him, she noticed he wasn't looking at the sky. Her heart raced.

She chuckled and slowly sat up straight. As much as she wanted to stay like this forever, she knew their friends were probably wondering where they were. "Come on. We'd better get back inside."

The two stood up and walked back in together, hand in hand.

**Ok, I know that was really corny, but I was just dying to write it. Let me know if I should make the part two I was talking about, and also let me know if it sucked. Criticism increases my writing skills.**


End file.
